1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an interface device to connect an option unit to a main unit and an interface method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus which can be used with multiple types of option units, a universal interface device, and a method of using the option unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus may generate, print, receive, and transmit image data. Examples of an image forming apparatus include a printer, a scanner, a copier, a fax machine, and a multi-function printer integrating the above functions.
If the image forming apparatus is defined as a main unit, an apparatus that can be separated from and controlled by the image forming apparatus without affecting the main functions such as printing, scanning, and copying is defined as an option unit. Examples of option units include finishers capable of performing an auto-classification and staple function, double capacity feeders (DCF), and high capacity feeders (HCF).
The conventional option unit has problems in that each type of option unit may have a different interface. Accordingly, when an option unit is connected with a main unit, the main unit must provide different interfaces depending on the type of option unit.
If a user connects a main unit with an option unit which is incompatible with the main unit by mistake, the main unit and the option unit may be damaged or may not function properly.